Jay's Sick Day 2
by CrypticGirl
Summary: Alas, poor Jay is sick again. It can't possibly be any worse than last time, can it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: ToL belongs to Namco...

**Author's Note**: This may not be the comedy that the first story was, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

------------------

Chapter 1

Jay sat up in his bed, his body aching, his blood burning. Immediately, he knew what the problem was.

"No...I can't be sick...not again..."

His mind automatically flashed back to the last time he was sick. He was helplessly wrapped in the blanket, while the stupid bandit was free to have his way with him. The things Moses did were embarrassing, and served no real purpose, and certainly did not help Jay to recover.

Quppo and Poppo came into the room, both raising an eye in concern.

"Jay, are you all right?" Poppo asked.

"Jay, you don't look so good...ors," Quppo said.

Jay set his feet on the floor, waiting for the aches to go away, but it just wasn't happening. "No...this can't...this can't be happening..."

He jumped out of bed and stumbled to the door, where he lost his footing and tumbled down the revolving staircase. The Oresoren quickly followed him down to check on him.

"Jay, you shouldn't move around," Quppo said.

"If you're sick, you should stay in bed," Poppo added. "Ors..."

Jay picked himself up shakily. "I will...but not here."

"Why not?"

"If the others find out...no...if that bandit finds out..." Jay's breathing sped up. "No...I can't let that happen again!"

"What happened?" the otters asked.

"The last time I was sick...Moses took advantage of it. He picked on me and made fun of me. I think he was getting back at me for all those times..."

"Maybe you should be nicer to him," Poppo said.

"Yeah...I'll be nicer when he starts being smarter," Jay said. _Like that'll ever happen..._

He then stood up shakily. "Please help me pack."

"Where are you going?" Poppo questioned.

"Somewhere safe," Jay replied. "Somewhere, where I can rest in solitude without anyone to bother me."

With the Oresoren's help, Jay packed an ample supply of food, along with a cot and sleeping bag. Then they traveled all the way down to the bottom of the Great Hollow, where Poppo had built his secret workshop.

"Oh, so you're going to rest in Poppo's workshop," Pippo said.

"Yes, very few people know of this shop," Jay said. "Senel and the others know about it, but I doubt they'd expect me to hide down here."

"We should tell them that you'll be gone so that they don't look for you," Poppo suggested.

"That's a good idea," Jay said. "Just don't tell them where I've gone, and _especially_ that I'm ill. And that goes _double_ for that stupid bandit! If I'm not back within seven days, come get me."

"Leave it to us, ors, ors," Poppo said.

The Oresoren set up the cot and sleeping bag, then began to leave.

"Feel better soon, Jay," Pippo called.

"Don't forget to take your medicine, Jay," Quppo added.

"I won't," Jay replied. "Thank you."

"Byyyyeee...ors, ors." The three Oresoren left the room, closing the door softly.

Jay smiled weakly before looking down at himself. His stomach was hurting now, growling. Unpacking the food, he put together a tuna sandwich with lettuce and began to nibble on it. He began to think to himself about how he was feeling, physically and emotionally.

Physically, he felt terrible. His muscles were still aching, still screaming at him to stop moving. His arms trembled as the hands gripped the sandwich. He couldn't wait to get to sleep. But his brain had to keep telling his body to hold on just a little longer.

Eating the sandwich was difficult, too. His stomach had been growling, yet he didn't feel hungry. But he knew he had to eat. It felt like he had to force it down.

Emotionally, he felt somewhat peaceful. No one but the Oresoren knew that he was down here. No one would bother him, so he could rest without interruption. That would mean a faster recovery. He was as safe as he could possibly be.

But he sure felt lonely.

_Perhaps I should have asked the Oresoren to stay with me..._ Jay thought.

But it didn't matter. Lonely or not, he was safe here, and that was the most important thing.

Once he had finished eating his sandwich, Jay crawled into the sleeping bag on top of the cot and began to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Another "quickie" chapter, but it sure felt intense to me as I wrote it. So hopefully it'll be intense for you as you read it. =D

Chapter 2

Jay couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. He lay on the cot in Poppo's workshop with his eyes closed, somewhere in between. He didn't feel quite asleep, but he could feel the world around him slipping away. The tired, aching muscles only seemed to weigh him down. Jay let out a sigh as incoherent dreams began to flash through his mind.

Then he heard the door creak open.

_This has to be a dream,_ Jay thought. _No one knows I'm here...no one can be here...unless the Oresoren are just checking on me._

There was no telling how much time had passed since the Oresoren had left him alone. Could a day have gone by already?

Jay could hear a pair of footsteps approaching him. They didn't sound like Oresoren footsteps. This was getting worrisome.

Just then, he began to feel a hand softly stroking his face. It was a human hand, no doubt about it. Now there was no doubt that he was dreaming. Jay reached up weakly, caressing the hand that stroked his face.

"Moses..." he muttered softly. "How...how did you find me...?"

There was no response as a thumb began to gently caress Jay's lips. Jay parted his lips slightly at this.

"M...Moses..." he whispered again, although it was a bit more difficult with the thumb on his lips.

He then felt the hand stroking his forehead. Jay started to reach up for it, but realized how painful it was to move. He let his arm fall limp on the cot; all he could do was let these hands have their way with him. It had to be the bandit's hands, for no one else was allowed to touch him like this.

After brushing aside a stray lock of hair from Jay's forehead, the hands moved down, pulling down on his collar. Jay then felt the cool, soft kisses on his neck.

"Ohh..." An involuntary moan escaped from Jay's lips. He tried to reach up again, but was still too weak to do so. His arms fell limp once again.

Then the physical contact stopped...but Jay knew that it wasn't over. For now, he heard the sound of the zipper, and he felt his sleeping bag opening. As the cover was removed from his body, Jay felt a sense of relief as he was cooled off. He was getting awfully hot in this sleeping bag.

The pair of hands gently but firmly grasped either side of his body at chest level, then began to fondle his upper body with some deep, sensual caresses.

"Ahh..." Jay moaned again as he was able to grasp the wrists at his waist. The hands slowly moved back up his body, slipping out of Jay's grip, and Jay let his arms fall limp yet another time.

The hand rested on Jay's face once again, with the thumb sliding across his lips. Jay turned his head away. "Mmm...Moses...."

The hands moved back down the boy's body, where they gripped the jacket and slowly pushed it up towards his chest.

"Ah..." Jay gasped, his body shivering at the sudden chill that rushed through him. Now he could feel only the fingers touching his bare skin at the hips.

"Ah!" Jay gripped the edges of the cot as the fingers moved up his body, and then the hands slowly slid underneath his jacket. He gasped yet again as he felt the thumbs softly caressing his nipples. He began to breathe heavily as the stimulation was both painful and pleasurable.

The hands traveled down his body once again. This time, Jay felt one hand sliding under his lower back and gently lifting him up.

"Ah..." Jay gasped as his body remained limp. "You...you stupid...bandit..."

While one hand held his torso up, the other hand caressed his body yet again. Jay's moans became quicker and louder as the hand moved up to his chest, playing with his nipples again. Jay moaned in pleasure as he felt the soft butterfly kisses on his stomach.

It was in that moment when Jay realized just how helpless he was. Although he wasn't physically restrained, the aches and pleasure coursing through his body rendered him completely immobile. And he was enjoying every minute of it.

The hand slowly pulled out from underneath Jay's jacket, and the other hand carefully released him. Jay relaxed fully, now catching his breath. As pleasurable as this whole dream was, it was also exhausting.

"Please..." he murmured in a whisper. "Let me sleep..."

A short moment of solitude passed by as Jay let out a deep sigh. But then he felt the hands beginning to grope his legs. They stroked the entire leg, from the thighs to the ankles. They they firmly grasped the ankles, slowly pulling them apart.

"Ahh..." Jay gasped as his helplessness and vulnerability reached a whole new level.

The hands slid underneath his ankles and came back up his legs again. Now they came underneath his waist, firmly grasping his rear.

"Ah...oh..." Jay tensed up again.

Pulling out from his rear, the hands grasped either side of his waist. Then Jay began to feel something warm and wet dragging up the center of his stomach. Jay knew that it was a tongue. It came up to the rim of Jay's jacket, then let up. The hands caressed his sides, moving up to his collar and pulling it down again. Jay turned his head to the side as the tongue came onto his exposed neck, licking it up, tracing his jaw line, and stopping right at his ear.

"Jay..." a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Hmm....?" Jay moaned softly in response.

"Wake up, Jay..."

The tongue slowly licked his ear, sending a cold chill throughout his body. Jay's eyes fluttered open slowly as he took a moment to regain his senses. He was still in Poppo's workshop, but something still felt odd. The whole thing felt like a dream, but he could still feel the caresses on his body, although they had stopped for the moment. His jacket was still pushed up, so Jay quickly pulled it back down. Then he looked up at the figure hovering over him....and his eyes immediately widened in pure horror.

"No...I...it can't be!!" he gasped.

"Surprise, surprise," Solon grinned.


End file.
